


what you need

by incode



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Marking, Kink Negotiation, Lack of Communication, M/M, New Relationship, Riding, Role Switch, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Frustration, kind of?, phichit is a good friend, this is outlandishly filthy even for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9466955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incode/pseuds/incode
Summary: Yuuri feels like he always wantsmore.(Phichit laughs, tossing his phone behind him. “You go ass to mouth with this guy and you think asking for what you need to get off islewd?”“I don’t need it to get off, I just -“ Yuuri plucks at a frayed thread on his hoodie sleeve. “I just think it would be nicer, that it would feel good.”)





	

**Author's Note:**

> boy howdy! back with some completely uncalled for porn with some lovey-doveyness and #bros thrown in. @phichit thanks for always knowing every detail of yuuri's sex life as his bff.  
> still managed to work marriage kink into this somehow. i want them MARRIED ALREADY
> 
> as always, say hey on my [skating blog](http://shakenhoney.tumblr.com/) or [personal](http://dreime.tumblr.com/)
> 
> this fic is not good advice imo. if you want something from your partner just talk about it you'll be much happier  
> but yuuri is sneaky
> 
>  
> 
> ...oops, fixed some formatting issues. sorry guys!

Figuring out their rhythm with Victor had been fun. Rolling around together in a tangle of limbs, shy, experimental touches, breathless laughter, plenty of blushing and unexpected reactions. Fun. But never enough, and he should have known it could never be enough, not with the fucking wet dream that Victor was, and all his for the taking.

It had taken a while to get Victor comfortable with the idea of fucking him - he seems to think of Yuuri as something precious and breakable, and Yuuri has a sneaking suspicion that Victor’s also never been asked to be on the giving end before him - but Yuuri had been very insistent on attention paid to his ass during their foreplay, making it clear over time that his fingers, beautiful and strong as they were, simply weren’t going to be enough after a while. He’d wanted Victor’s dick, wanted them hooked together so close that they breathed as one.

He’d gotten it, after a while. Victor had given it to him wet and slow, fingering him open on three for way too long while Yuuri knelt in front of him, the mess of the lube dripping down his thighs. Yuuri had whined and beat his fist against the bed, playing with the head of his own dick to keep himself hard and curled against up his belly when there was no longer any stretch and Victor had taken to simply pulsing his fingers down into his prostate. It had been endless but _so_ worth it, Victor’s cock had felt exactly how he’d imagined the first time, just right - and it turned out Victor had known what he was doing, because lavishing that attention on the bundle of nerves inside him had made it bloom open and Victor’s dick had the perfect curve to drive right into it.

And now that it’s a regular thing, that their hips can coordinate so easily with each other, that their bodies have learned each other inside and out, it’s good all the damn time. Yuuri loves when Victor fucks him slow, his rhythm so dragging and imprecise, pushing Yuuri into the mattress as Yuuri purrs underneath him. He likes it equally when Victor needs it hard and fast and shoves him up against the wall, sweats pushed down with his underwear and given a rough ride as he drools on hotel wallpaper. He likes him like that, a little untamed, all sloppy kisses on Yuuri’s neck and tugging at his hair - he likes to feel claimed, and Victor gives that to him in spades, making his body melt back into him until Yuuri could almost be fooled that they’re one person, as close and hot as they stay.

So yeah, it’s good - until Victor inevitably pulls out.

Somehow, he always forgets how frustrating it is. The sensation of Victor keeping him in place by a vice grip on his waist should be pleasurable, but all Yuuri can think of is how empty he feels and how much work he’ll have to do to get back to where he was. All he wants is to keep taking Victor _hard_ as he comes, but Victor’s cock pulses against the crest of his ass and hot fluid spills up the small of his back and he knows it’s all over. Victor is mouthing, moaning, down Yuuri’s jawline. Yuuri groans - Victor probably mistakes it for pleasure. He rocks a couple more times against Yuuri’s ass and Yuuri laments at what could have been.

 

*

 

Victor sounds so pretty when he whines.

He looks back over his shoulder as Yuuri pushes his cock up against his ass, pressing his thumb at his entrance. His hair is disheveled, his lips bitten raw - he _looks_ gorgeous, too, and Yuuri’s hips snap forward for friction against his skin and he curls his hand around Victor’s hip, digging in his fingernails.

It turns out Victor likes to watch. He cranes his neck to look as Yuuri kneels up a bit more, and Yuuri gives him a shit-eating grin. Victor responds by whimpering and ducking away to rub his cheek against the bed, and Yuuri caresses his waist as he messily ruts up against him, ostensibly aiming for his hole but enjoying this sloppy contact way too much. He lets Victor rock back to him for a while, watching his own hands trail all over his pale skin, his sides, around to the fronts of his legs, over the small of his back.

He leans down over him and fits the curves of their bodies together, wraps his arms tightly around his waist, and then comes back up and pulls Victor with him. Victor reaches back and gets a grip on Yuuri’s hair. This creates a slight gap between their bodies, between Yuuri’s front and Victor’s back, and Yuuri holds him still.

Victor’s head falls back to Yuuri’s shoulder as he slowly gets his dick in him, and Yuuri feels the tremors of his muscles as he takes him and the way he shivers out a long, deep moan under his fingertips. He slides his hands up his chest to offer him some comfort - he is thicker than Victor, and he knows it’s a lot to take. That just makes it more sexy that Victor takes it like he does, like it’s the most incredible thing he’s ever felt, like it renders him completely boneless. He groans anew as Yuuri settles in, and since his neck is open for the taking, Yuuri plays his teeth and tongue at Victor’s collarbone.

He wiggles his hips a bit. Victor’s body is so tight for him, even as well-prepared as Yuuri had made sure he was. He practically shakes as Yuuri pulls out and then drives forward, panting. Victor becomes so soft and pliable when he gets fucked; Yuuri can’t believe how unjaded he is by experience. From what he knows of Victor’s past relationships, the way people took advantage of his naiveté and eagerness to be loved by someone who knew him, he has every right to close himself off, to be bored; instead he tears his heart open willingly for Yuuri to sink his teeth into, every single time. This is perfect; nothing could be better than Victor this close to him, barely held up against his body only for Yuuri’s effort to do so. It’s his job to support him, after all, each of their jobs to hold each other aloft, in this and all things. Yuuri will do it for the rest of his life, if Victor will let him.

It’s that thought - their future together, happy and married and settled - that Yuuri will be shy to admit later is what pushes him over the edge. Without space or leverage, up on his knees like this, and not wanting to be away from Victor for a single moment, his thrusts become desperate little snaps and he mostly grinds as he fills Victor up with his come, feeling how Victor’s ass rubs against his hips and stomach. Victor cries out, and his head lolls up so his face is up toward the ceiling - Yuuri takes his lips, upside down, takes his breath away. It’s so soft, Victor is so soft.

He wraps his hand around Victor’s cock and gets him off as Victor lies there on his shoulder and lets him touch him wherever and however he wants. He stubbornly keeps his cock buried deep in Victor’s body as he convulses around him, hoping upon hope that he’ll get the hint.

 

 

*

 

It’s different on his back. Usually he takes it facing away from Victor, and that lets him arch for it, but this takes some getting used to - the pillow under his hips to tilt them up is a thoughtful touch, but Yuuri doesn’t know if he likes this, at least not with Victor up on his haunches, because he’s so far away and he wants them close.

His body does eventually settle into the new sensation. He starts to find a way to deepen the angle, rock back a little bit and let his knees fall up toward his chest. Victor adapts with him, pushing on his ankles to give him a stretch and elongate his legs. And then he pushes his thighs together and Yuuri gasps at the way it makes him feel so new and tight - Victor is dragging out to the tip and then driving back home forcefully, and he can feel every _centimeter_ of him like this.

“Fuck, Yuuri, gonna come, I’m gonna-“ Victor pants, huffs, and goes back to focusing on his stroke, in and out, quicker now. Yuuri bites his lip and clenches down around him, feeling his groin tighten and watching his toes flex up above him. He can’t let go like this but he could have a mildly satisfying orgasm, only because he’s so on edge, and then at least Victor would know how it feels when Yuuri’s body milks him of every last drop, how he’d fucking _mewl_ for it, how it would look dripping out of his ass and then maybe Victor would get addicted to that and Yuuri won’t have to tell him what he wants. He’s desperate for that, has wanted it for as long as he can remember. He doesn’t want Victor’s mouth while he’s coming down or to rut himself into the bedspread - he wants to come untouched on Victor’s cock, feel the pressure on his prostate force this hot pent-up load out of him.

“Fuck!” he hisses as Victor pulls out - surely, once again, Victor must mistake it for approval, because he drags the head of his cock up Yuuri’s thigh and then sinks it between them. Yuuri is glad for the way his legs block his view, because he’s pretty sure he looks furious. Victor splatters his thighs with come and catches his breath for only a moment before he’s reaching for his phone.

“Wow. Hold your knees for me, sweetheart,” Victor says, and Yuuri does, because what does it matter at this point? Posing, getting fucked - apparently it’s all the same. Victor gives a little whistle of admiration and snaps a few photos of the come dripping thick and slow down the meaty back of Yuuri’s thigh, and then he pinches him there affectionately. Yuuri reaches for his dick and plants his feet on the bed, refusing to meet Victor’s sleepy eyes. He resigns himself to another one by his own hand, even with Victor right here next to him.

 

*

 

“Am I being greedy?” Yuuri cuddles his blanket closer to him and looks through the webcam at Phichit, who’s mirroring his position, propped up on his elbows on his own bed. “I just feel like I need this, and it’s wearing me down. I’m bitter about it, and I don’t want to be bitter about something like this.”

Phichit looks up from his phone and appraises him thoughtfully. “Have you told Victor about it?” he asks, wisely.

Yuuri groans and buries his face in the blanket in his arms. “No,” he admits into the fabric.

“You tell him about all the other nasty shit you want him to do, I’m quite sure. Why not this?”

Yuuri props his chin on the blanket to look up at him again. Phichit’s smile is knowing but not unkind. “I don’t know,” Yuuri says truthfully - he has thought about bringing it up, in quiet moments when they’re cuddled up together, so as not to make Victor think he’s done anything wrong and induce guilt, but has never quite been able to figure out how to wrap his tongue around the words he needs. “It just feels so… lewd, I guess?”

Phichit laughs, tossing his phone behind him. “You go ass to mouth with this guy and you think asking for what you need to get off is _lewd?”_

“I don’t _need_ it to get off, I just -“ Yuuri plucks at a frayed thread on his hoodie sleeve. “I just think it would be nicer, that it would feel good.”

“Yuuri.” He meets Phichit’s eyes again. He’s frowning, thick brows furrowed a little. “That’s all the reason you need to ask him for it. The only way you’ll get what you want is to say it.” Then he laughs. “Well, unless you just wanna climb on top all of a sudden and start riding him.”

Yuuri freezes with his index finger and thumb around the loose thread. He looks at Phichit. Phichit looks at him.

His best friend is a _genius,_ Yuuri _swears_ it.

 

*

 

This is just how he likes things to start. Grinding against one another with his body pressed all along Victor’s, the heat and taste of him, his hands up under Victor’s shirt to trace over his abs. Yuuri _loves_ the way his body responds to him, how his muscles twitch with interest. Victor’s hands are on his ass, kneading at it through Yuuri’s leggings. He groans and breaks away for a breath and Victor keeps squeezing, gazing up at him with a mischievous little grin on his face.

“I don’t think I can go with you to ballet anymore,” he confesses, “your fat little ass in these clothes is always so distracting.” Yuuri blushes, hiding his face in Victor’s shoulder. Victor gives him a couple of affectionate pats on the butt, though Yuuri suspects he’s enjoying feeling it bounce under his palm. Hey, if Victor wants it, he can have it.

Yuuri sits up, lets his weight rest on Victor at his strong hips. He grinds over Victor’s crotch, feeling a little dangerous. He could get used to this topping thing, especially if Victor’s gonna look at him like that the whole time. With his eyes huge and his lips plump and parted, stunned as he looks Yuuri up and down. Yuuri peels off his t-shirt, still rocking side to side, anticipating how it’s going to feel when he lets Victor slip his dick between his cheeks and goes to move. He’s sure it’s going to feel thicker, simply because of the bend of his body, and he shudders as Victor’s fingers tuck into his waistband and push the leggings down. Yuuri leans forward to kiss him, working the leggings - and his underwear - down with the hand he doesn’t use to prop himself up. When they get too far down his legs to reach, he gets his big toe under the stirrup of one and then the other, pulling them off the rest of the way. Now he’s naked, and Victor is fully clothed, albeit all kinds of disheveled. He amends that quickly, ripping buttons in his wake.

“What’s gotten into you?” Victor pants, staring at Yuuri’s hands as they slide over his chest. Yuuri smiles at him with all the confidence he can possibly project.

“Wanna try something new.” Yuuri pops the button on Victor’s fly and begins dragging his zipper down. “Is that okay?” he asks, because he can’t not ask, but maybe it’s a little unfair that at the same moment he does, he trails his fingers down Victor’s cock and caresses his balls. C’est la vie.

“Whatever you want,” Victor says, shifting so his legs are a bit more open. Yuuri rocks back on him and, mustering up as much unabashed courage as he can, he sticks two of his own fingers in his mouth and sucks on them. It’s all for show, all for Victor’s benefit - as he reaches back behind him and sinks both fingers into himself at once he lets his mouth fall open even though it’s not much of a stretch at all. Victor moans for him, very pretty with his hair all messed up against their pillows. Yuuri notes the mental image, thinks maybe he’ll let Victor take some more pictures, in exchange for being able to do so himself in return.

Victor’s hand appears near his cock. Yuuri smacks his hand away and starts bouncing on his fingers, and he feels Victor’s dick rise in his pants against his thigh. He watches his own cock bob with his motion and leans backward for a different angle; damn, Yuuri thinks. He looks pretty good. He arches his back, supporting himself on his free hand out by Victor’s knee. Victor is a haze through his hooded eyes, but he sees him shoving at his underwear to get his dick free.

“Ready for you,” Yuuri breathes, eyes closing. “Want you.”

He doesn’t even realize he’s given himself away until Victor swims back into focus again, blushing and looking slightly appalled. “Did you already-“ he says, and Yuuri chuckles softly.

“Mmmhmmmm,” he hums, his voice drawling. He leans forward again and kisses Victor’s lips, runs his fingers through his hair. “I didn’t want to wait.” A kiss to his cheek, and one to his ear. He gets down lower to whisper. “Want to feel you all day tomorrow.” Victor shudders and he laughs. Yeah. He rather likes this side of himself, he decides. The confidence he’s found since being in Victor’s lap is remarkable, and he hasn’t even sunk down on his cock yet. It hangs heavy between them, carefully neglected as Yuuri hovers over him on his knees. He reaches down and palms it loosely, just making sure he’s good and hard. “Yeah…” he breathes, squeezing Victor’s cock appreciatively. “That.”

He’s not making any sense. Good. Hopefully the dick will knock what little he has left out of him; that’s sort of what he’s going for here. He sighs as he settles back on Victor’s body, leaning hard on his legs, letting him hold him up. Victor grabs his cock and guides it to Yuuri’s entrance, and Yuuri watches him the entire time as he slides it in - and _there’s_ the resistance he’s been aching for since fingering himself in the shower an hour and a half ago, waiting for Victor to come home, wanting so badly to take what’s his and telling himself _just a little longer, just a little more_ as he patently ignored his dick. He lets how pleased he is show on his face as Victor buries himself in him to the hilt - they haven’t had time in a few days, almost a week. It’s been too long. He wants this so badly and he’s feeling just fucking crazy enough to really trust himself to go wild.

It feels - not entirely new, but enough that Yuuri has to take his time. He squirms around a little, and Victor is patient, even as he squeezes his eyes shut so tightly in his effort not to move that tears leak out the corners. Yuuri finally adjusts, and he experiments with depth a little, arching his back to shift up and curling his body to inch down. As he leans forward to sit up on his knees, he feels the curve of Victor’s cock hit him just right inside and he lets out a loud moan before he’s even fully in position.

Victor stares up at him. “You okay?” he asks. Yuuri could slap the disbelieving look off his face; he’s more than okay, feels aggressive, incredible. Determined, he lifts up and then slams back down, and he’s not even sure he knows how it feels because he’s too distracted by the way Victor shouts out his name.

Victor’s back arches and it pushes him deeper into Yuuri’s body; Yuuri welcomes it. He feels so full, and there’s a freedom in this, on top of Victor with his whole body and whole being on display. If he can show Victor what this means to him, maybe it’s not the last time he’ll get his load where he actually wants it.

With that in mind, he begins riding in earnest. He’s never sought out much porn, but Phichit had sent him some videos for research, and at first he tries to remember them - but after a while he finds that his body is taking over, that he doesn’t need to think about it. And it’s easy to insist on what he needs with Victor effectively pinned. He laces both their hands together, and he can feel the tension in Victor’s forearms, offering him a little resistance. Maybe it’s that he’s too awestruck to speak - a thought Yuuri rather likes - but he keeps making these small, rhythmic noises, grunting in time with Yuuri’s ass slapping against his hips. Yuuri smiles.

“God, you’ve got a nice fucking cock. And the way you fucking nail it…” Yuuri circles his hips for emphasis, “how am I this lucky?”

Victor arches again and Yuuri giggles. _“What_ has gotten into you?” he says again, though this time it’s murmured, like he can’t get much louder. He trails his fingertips down Yuuri’s side. “What happened to my sweet Yuuri?”

Yuuri grabs his hands again, bends forward and bears down, pinning Victor’s hands to the bed on either side of his head and gyrating his hips at a fierce pace. Victor’s not even fucking him anymore - he’s addicted to the feeling of keeping him at a single depth of penetration and testing out the different ways he can feel it if he moves around enough. Sex has never been this athletic, this involved, for Yuuri - before Victor it was mutual hand jobs with Phichit, maybe getting blown at the occasional frat party. Never anything _intimate,_ beyond the casual way he and his closest friend appreciated each other’s bodies to burn off steam. It feels like stepping up a ladder, every time they fuck - Yuuri even finds a renewed appreciation for Victor’s kink for coming on his skin, thinking back to all the times he’s wanted to mark him, and his orgasm comes in daggers that are driven into his abdomen and force his come out of him, spurting over Victor’s stomach as he gasps for it desperately. His ass clenches tight around Victor’s cock, keeping him right where he is, and when he starts to feel himself coming down he can still feel the pulse of his body around Victor and it makes him shake violently through an aftershock.

A flood of warmth overtakes him and it’s not just Victor pumping himself into him after Yuuri stops moving; it’s utter satisfaction, something so deep-down to his core that it bows inward and Yuuri collapses. Victor’s a solid landing, but he makes himself soft, cradling Yuuri to his chest with a hand gently in his hair, playing with the sweat-soaked strands at his crown. Victor is still shivering a little; Yuuri focuses on his heartbeat, putting his ear against his breast and letting himself enjoy Victor’s thumb swiping back and forth over his nape.

He can feel happiness bubble up in him, and before he knows what’s happening he’s laughing hysterically, absolutely overtaken. It’s almost as nice as it was when they both came a few minutes ago, and, laughing against Victor, he suddenly understands the meaning of post-orgasmic bliss. He wills himself to lift his head and blindly finds Victor’s lips to press his own against, still laughing. Victor is probably extremely confused but he goes with it, and he softly strokes Yuuri’s hair as they kiss; Yuuri is demanding and Victor is languid, but it works, mostly because Victor is definitely smiling against him, too.

“Why have we never done that before?” Victor asks with a glint in his eye as they pull away. Yuuri hums thoughtfully, his laughter finally dying down, and licks his lips.

“Which part?” he asks shyly. He wipes some stray drool off his chin with his fingertips.

“God. All of it.” Victor settles back on the bed, and Yuuri cuddles into his side, skin sticky against skin. “I don’t know what happened to you, but you’re so hot. Don’t ever pull something like that out on me again without warning, unless you want to have to rush me to the nearest hospital.”

Yuuri giggles again, and then he bites down on Victor’s shoulder. Victor moans as his teeth dig into the soft flesh, and Yuuri moans back. “Sorry. I’m imagining you flatlining and your dick won’t even go down,” he jokes. Victor smacks his ass soundly.

“And what is _with_ that mouth of yours?” Yuuri props himself up on his elbow to hover over him, and Victor puts his thumb on his bottom lip. “This one,” he clarifies, tapping there. “Suddenly it’s filthy.”

“Phichit is a bad influence,” Yuuri says softly, even as Victor pulls his lip down a little. His tongue darts out to flick at Victor’s nail. “You wanna know how bad?”

“Is there a story here?” Victor sits up. “There is always a _story_ with you two.”

Yuuri rolls them so Victor is on top again, grinning devilishly. “See if you can read it off me,” he offers, stretching out his back. Victor’s hands trail over his waist, and he manages to break out of his stupor much quicker than the last time so they can go again.

**Author's Note:**

> *grabby hands @ ur comments*


End file.
